


Relax

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!William, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Top!Ronald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: “That a ‘you have the right to do what you want with me Knox’ honestly?”





	Relax

Leant against the doorframe of the home office, Ronald watched his overworked lover struggle to keep some semblance of focus on the paperwork he’d brought home. The way he’d lean back in his chair to rub at both his temples, fighting the oncoming headaches, shifting to release the pressure built up in his back from sitting hunched for so long. It was time Ronald called it a night since he knew the man wouldn’t do it himself. “Hey Will,” Ronald begins, pushing himself from the wooden frame, “think you’ve done enough t’day.” William hummed, attention solely on his paperwork. “Senpai, c’mon. Home is meant for you t’ get away from work.” he sets his hands on William’s shoulders, gently pressing his fingers into tense muscles.

William tensed out of habit from being touched, but soon relaxed once Ronald kneaded into his shoulders. “I’m aware of that Knox,” he replied, fighting the urge to complete let his posture go, “but I must finish these papers before tomorrow.”

“You always say need t’, but sir. We both know, like everyone, your paperwork isn’t due ’til the end of the week. Which means ya got two more days to finish it up.” he leaned forward since William refused to lean back. He let his lips slide along the ridge of William’s ear, speaking in a breathy tone allowing this breath to caress the shell. “Let me take care of ya t’night.”

William visibly shivered, subconsciously tilting his head to allow Ronald more access.“I’d rather have them done tonight so I don’t need to worry about them later.”

Ronald frowned the slightest amount. William was anything but easy-going. So he slides his arms around William’s chest, hugging him from behind. He lets his teeth graze his ear now, nipping playfully. “You sure you wanna pass me up sir?” his fingers dance down William’s chest, working skillfully on the buttons, until half of them were popped from their holes. When William didn’t protest, Ronald connoted, flipping down William’s shirt collar to get his neck, mouthing at the pale skin.

“Honestly.” William breathed out, the pen slipping from his grip.

“That a ‘you have the right to do what you want with me Knox’ honestly?”

William outright grinned. His eyes had closed somewhere during the last few moments; lips upturned in a look Ronald would always imprint into his memory. “Only if you allow this to move to the bedroom. My office, here or work, will always be off limits.”

Ronald snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah, like you’d let me get frisky in the office.” he spun William’s chair to face him, leaning in for a proper kiss.

William wasn’t someone he’d consider a good kisser, but the quality of the kiss was outweighed for how deeply they cared about each other. If anything, Ronald considered their kisses the best he’d ever had.

When William made now show of standing, content to remain in his seat and kiss, Ronald was still a rowdy young man. He also needed to remind himself what his mission was. Get William to relax. So, just as William got to his feet at Ronald’s gently pulling, he was suddenly scooped off his feet, carried like a bride. “Knox!” he gasped, staring at the younger reaper. “Is this necessary?”

“Yep!” the blonde beamed. William weighed practically nothing compared to the scythe Ronald lugged around daily. He was easily capable of supporting the older reaper in his arms. “Look, tonight's gonna be all about you, okay? Just you.” he explained, carrying William across the hall to the bedroom. “Don’t wanna hear any excuses.”

“Are you saying I’ve denied being pampered before?” he questioned almost too innocently as Ronald laid him on the bed.

“All the fucking time.” which was true. William was always going on proving how he was ‘fine’, how he was ‘alright’ that he ‘didn’t need a massage because the knots would be gone by morning’. William was dead set on keeping the action off him despite the effort he put into showing Ronald the same affection Ronald wanted to return. Tonight though, tonight it was all going to be about William. “And you don’t got a say in what I do, okay? I want ya to trust me. Let me take care of ya.”

As predicted, William shook his head, shifting to sit up. “Ronald, I needn’t be taken care—”

“William please.” Ronald pushed on William’s shoulders, lowering him to his back again as Ronald hovered over him, shifting to supporting his weight on his forearms next to William’s head. “I know y’ don’t need it, but I wanna give it to you. You deserve it. Think of it, like, a reward or something, for all you’ve done for dispatch.”

William considered it a second. “A reward hm?”his fingertips ghosted over Ronald’s lips. Ronald dares to even nip at the pad of his index finger and William relents. “I suppose I can accept that.”

“Good.” he kisses the fingertips gently this time then leant back. He studies William for a moment before swinging his leg over William and sitting himself on the older man's hips. He sets to work, finishing the buttons of William’s shirt and pushing the fabric away. Unlike other reapers who carried heavy scythes, like himself, William wasn’t one of the most defined reapers out there. That wasn’t to say, however, that he wasn’t fit. For a man that sat behind a desk most, if not every, day, William kept a well maintained figure. Ronald made sure to show the effort was appreciate, scooting down, lowering his lips to William’s collarbone. He wanted to leave little raspberries along William’s neck but he knew he’d get out of control and leave them where William wouldn’t be able to cover them, not that a part of him wanted to be a little deviant and plaster a big one to show off but for William’s sake, he redirected that urge. The skin stretching over William’s collar was just as good. He sinks his teeth gently into the skin, smoothing hands over William’s chest and stomach, grinning as William tried not to flinch or squirm. “Must you?” William asked once Ronald was satisfied with the dark marks he left.

“I must.” Ronald replied with a wink. “Gotta give ya somethin’ to remember tonight.”

“I’m sure memory will suffice.”

“Not for me it won’t.” he kissed him again, a shorter one with more passion than feeling before leaning back and scooting down more to get at William’s trousers. He almost demands for William to lay back when he sits up. He’s trying to remove his shirt so Ronald grabs his hands. “No.”

“No?”

“Leave it on? Please?”

“Why?”

“Looks sexy.” William looked at the shirt hanging off his elbows then decided to humour Ronald, laying back down, letting the shirt splay out underneath him. Ronald bit the corner of his bottom lip. Damn if William didn’t look good like this, trusting him like this with his body. There was just one thing he wanted to change. He brushes his fingers through William’s hair, combing it out of its business style and letting it hang naturally, brushing the wisps of his bangs out of William’s eyes. “That looks even better.”

William, still naive to how good he actually looks, cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Well, thank you.” Ronald grins a little wider as a faint pink dusts high over William’s cheekbones. “Instead of staring, can you please get on with it?” Ronald replies by finally undoing the button and zipper of William’s slacks. Despite how reluctant William seemed at being pampered, he can’t hide how hard he is, the shape of his length pressing against Ronald’s hand. He barely keeps his mouth shut as he frees William’s erection. The last thing he needs is to be kicked out for a stupid pun. Maybe later.

He hears William take a shuddering breath as he gets between William’s thighs. He’s been down here before, plenty of times actually and it never fails to make him feel smug when William’s erection twitches as he gets close to it. While he enjoys William’s mouth on him as well, teaching William who’d been rather celibate until Ronald, how he likes to be sucked, he also enjoys seeing William’s expressions just as much. They’re still new feeling to the older man, so he takes his time taking the length in his hand at first. William’s legs are already spread wide and it looks like it's taking all of William’s willpower to keep from forcing Ronald to get on with it. He might say he hates teasing, but Ronald knows he enjoys just how good the reward is after his patience as been thoroughly tested. Except tonight, this is all about William’s pleasure.

He gives the length few good strokes, squeezing the tip just enough to produce a drop of wetness from the slit before he’s taking the head into his mouth. “Bloody fu…” William groaned out, snapping his hands down to Ronald’s hair. He’s thrown his head back against the pillows and he’s trying not to trust into Ronald’s mouth. Ronald closes his eyes, savouring William’s touch just as much as the unique taste of him before getting to proper work.

He bobs his head, letting his tongue trace around the head, dipping into the slit. His own hands grasp William’s hips, keeping him firmly in place, allowing him to set his own pace, tease William until he’s practically whimpering, warning him how he close he is. When he feels the telltale tug on his hair, Ronald slowly lifts off with a pop, grinning as William falls limp. He’s breathing hard and Ronald kisses his way back up William’s torso then neck, trailing to his lips for a proper kiss. Hands still buried in Ronald’s hair, William yanks him into a lip-lock, their tongues dancing around each other. “You’re far too good at that.” William compliments once they part. He lets one hand go only to find Ronald’s tie and yank him down for another kiss.

Ronald groans, appreciating how eager William is. He’s gotten past the point of holding himself back now. He’s into this just as much as Ronald is. “You’re not too bad yourself.” he laughs breathlessly, pulling back. “You want me to continue or are ya gonna kiss me all night?”

For a third time William sits up accept he’s not pushing Ronald away or trying to get undressed. Instead, his fingers are working on Ronald’s tie. “Kiss me while I undress you.” he demands, not waiting for Ronald’s reply. He eagerly starts undressing Ronald as they continue to kiss. His height allows more reach to fully undo the buttons of Ronald’s shirt, groaning once as Ronald presses their hips together. There’s something delicious about Ronald’s clothed erection pressing tightly against his.

While Ronald tries to use the undulating of his hips against William’s as a ploy to make him move faster, William’s content to take this at his own pace. “Fuck, c’mon Will. Please.” Ronald whines. William instead chooses to do what Ronald refused to do to him. He lays his lips to Ronald’s neck, making the flesh under his lips with his own love bites. Ronald’s arrived to work with them before instead William would be proud of them instead of reprimanding him. Hypocritical? Very. Did he care? Not when he had Ronald moaning oh so deliciously.

“Bastard.” Ronald breaths a laugh.

“Mm, they look utterly charming on you.”

Ronald can’t help the growl he makes. He takes a lock of William’s hair and yanks his head back enough to expose his neck. “You did this to yourself.” he warns before diving in. His earlier concerns about hickeys are gone, now leaving a nice one right where it’d be visible to everyone. At first he thinks he’s overstepped but William is grinding up against him now, his hands grabbing his arse and squeezing. “Now we’re even.” he said once he was satisfied.

William swallows hard, trying to control his body enough that he doesn’t spend like an excitable teenager. Ronald was quick to discard the rest of his clothing, kneeling just as naked as William, once more between his thighs with a bottle of lube in his hand. “Now, ‘member what I said? This is about you relaxing. Gettin’ treated to. Relax Will. Let me take care of ya.”

William eyes the bottle, flicking his attention a few times between it and Ronald. This was hardly the first time they’d done this. In fact he much preferred for Ronald to be the dominant one in bed, but there was always that flicker of trepidation where William want out. But like all other times, he eases that fear away. Instead, he presses his palms to the blanket bellow and spreads his legs as wide as he can.

While they might have rushed getting here, Ronald always took his time at this part. He slathers more than enough lube onto his fingers before dropping the bottle and leaning back on his ankles to get to work. William fights back a shiver as Ronald’s index finger gently soothes around the rim of his entrance and this part has always felt good. Along with his breathing, he’s relaxed enough for Ronald to slide in the first finger. William’s now staring up at the roof as his body adjust to the foreign feeling. It’d been quite sometime since they’d enjoyed each other this way. With William’s schedule, the best he could offer Ronald most days was either a quick jerk off or a morning blow job before he’s off doing whatever his busy schedule demands. “Doin’ good?” Ronald checks in when he can’t push his finger deeper.

“Of course.”

“Ready for two?”

“Slowly.”

“Don’t worry.”

William expects it. He can feel it slowly press in with Ronald’s index, feeling this body stretch just that bit more. He winces, the second finger always toeing the line between pleasure and pain but Ronald is patient. He’s gently stretching out his fingers, using his other hand to keep William’s cock interested, stroking it a few times every so often. Eventually he feels he’s gotten used to it and he nods for Ronald to put in the third finger.

This time, it’s just pain. Now, not as bad as the first time where it felt like he’d be split in half, but it sure didn’t feel good. “Hell.” he whines, grabbing hard at the blankets. Ronald’s the only thing keeping his legs spread, his reaction already softening.

“‘m sorry.” Ronald quickly apologizes.

He goes to retreat but William snaps his hand down to keep Ronald’s wrist where it is. “No, no. Don’t stop. Just… a moment.” his throat is dry and he’s eyes are a little watery. Ronald nods, shifting to lay over William, hearing his rapid heartbeat.

It felt too long for the both of them before William gave the okay for Ronald to continue. He does carefully, William’s fingers clutched tighter to the blankets and Ronald’s wrist. His breath increasingly becomes laboured, Ronald pressing soft kisses to his neck. “You okay?” Ronald checks in.

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“You sure.”

“Yes Ronald. I’m sure.”

“Then…can I…?”

“Please.”

There was relief when Ronald removed his fingers. The throbbing eased just a little and William finds he can breathe a little better now. It picks back up as he watches Ronald slick his own erection. It’s not as thick as it is long but it still puts his three fingers to shame. Part of William wants to get this over with now, just simply use his own mouth and call it a night, but no. This is also about connecting again. So he continues to watch as Ronald drops the lube bottle to the floor this time and shifts again between William’s legs. He can feel the blunt head against him and Ronald’s waiting for his signal.

William pulls Ronald down for a kiss to distract himself, wrapping his arms around Ronald’s strong back. Once Ronald’s pushing in, his grip gets deathly strong, barely avoiding biting Ronald’s tongue as the head eases past the ring of tight muscle. A white hot pain shoots up his spine, his eyelids squeezed shut. He’s felt this many times before and no matter what, it never gets easier. He just waits it out until Ronald’s hips are pressed against his. “I got ya William.” Ronald promised, hugging him just as tightly as William held to him.

William breathes hard, those unwanted tears stinging worse in his eyes. Ronald is staring down at him, watching him carefully for any signs he wants out, as he always does. William can feel his heart pound for another reason, realizing just how much trust he puts into Ronald with his body, with his heart as well. “I love you.” William says, locking their gaze.

Ronald blinks then smiles; nor smug or sultry but genuine. “I love you too, William.” he replies with a small waver in his voice.

William lets his arms go from Ronald’s back to glide up his neck, cupping his smooth cheeks. He nods that he’s ready, so Ronald takes the cue to begin thrusting. It’s more pain at first, his body unsure if it wants to reject or accept Ronald, but slowly, his body does ease up. He can see it in Ronald’s face as well as his body stops clamping so tightly around him.

The more he loosens, the faster Ronald’s hips go. Finally, they’ve gotten to the part where the pleasure outweighs the pain the part where he can finally let his mind go. There’s no paperwork, no co-workers, no stress, just Ronald. His shirt sticks to his back and his bangs are in his eyes again but nothing matters accept Ronald’s thrusting between his thighs.

Ronald’s steady pace keeps going, still supporting himself above William, his sounds drowning out William’s. His forehead drops to William’s shoulder, his arms quacking as he fights to hold his weight up. William soothes one hand through Ronald’s hair, leaning up to press his face between the junction where Ronald’s neck meets his shoulder. Blatantly, he remembers he’s wearing his glasses still but for once, the ever important glasses are forgotten.

He jerks when Ronald thrusts the next time then outright cries when Ronald strikes the same spot. Ronald’s hit that spot inside him that’s making his body sing, that sends electric heat through his veins; the spot that banishes any pain he still might have felt. “There! Fuck Ronald, there!”

Ronald’s instantly popping back on his knees. He grabs William’s hips hard (William’s sure there’s going to be bruises the next day) and picks up speed. Ronald knew what he was aiming for and he’s abusing the spot now, watching delightfully as William squirms; unable to temper his voice any longer. William’s slapped a hand over his mouth, biting hard on his index fingers knuckle, watching Ronald grin down at him. His breathing is incredibly harsh, his own hips snapping down to meet Ronald’s.

William’s hands shake, the one in Ronald’s hair letting go to reach for his own erection. He gets about two strokes in before Ronald’s swatting his hand away and taking over. “This is about you,” he reminds through his heavy panting, never losing his rhythm, “let me do all the work.”

William couldn’t speak at this point. Even if he tried, Ronald was pushing moans out of him that steadily increased in volume and pitch despite his best efforts to control them. “Ronald!” he eventually forces out. He needn’t say more. Ronald knows exactly by his tone what he’s trying to say.

“Got ya Will.” Ronald nods, both his hand and hips moving faster if possible. “‘m close too.”

William is barely even aware of that warning before he’s lost in bliss. He can’t keep his eyes open, can’t even recall if that scream was internal or not, he just knows he’s overwhelmed by pleasure. Everything has narrowed down to that one spot especially when he faintly hears Ronald crying out above him, a liquid heat spreading through him moments after. Bloody hell. “Senpai.” Ronald gasped, collapsing on top of William. “Fuuuuuck, that was good. We really needed that.”

William looks down at Ronald’s messy hair, smiling warmly. “We did.” he agrees. They stay like that for only seconds until William reaches to remove his smeared glasses expect Ronald plucks them off his face for him and sets them on his nightstand. “I could have done that myself.” he says with mock irritation.

“Coulda, yeah.” he nudges William’s head to the side, looking for a kiss which William gladly rewards him with; perhaps the sweetest one that night. He’s content for a moment, to let his hands roam Ronald’s back as Ronald embraces him until the post orgasmic bliss is finally settling and he’s feeling unpleasantly sticky. He makes a disapproving sound in his throat and Ronald breaks the kiss with a cocked head. “What?”

“I’d like to get cleaned up.”

Ronald leans up, looking down at them. William’s cum stains not only his hand, but both their stomachs now and goodness knows how he’s over sensitive body has put up with Ronald still buried deep inside him. He recalls one night where they both had been a little tipsy and hadn’t spent much time together before hand. Ronald had brought them both over the edge multiple times that night all without removing himself from William once. While at the time he enjoyed it, the morning after was not one he was keen to repeat. Still, Ronald’s a cheeky bugger and gives one more teasing thrust. “Y’ sure?”

William jolts, his sense overloaded and he smacks Ronald’s shoulder. “Enough of that.”

Ronald laughs softly, slowly easing himself out. There is some disappointment on William’s part, feeling empty again, but the muscles in his legs are pleased they aren’t being stretched any longer. “Stay here then. I’ll get y’ cleaned up.”

While William would say bollocks to the suggestion and do it himself, his body’s too content to bother. The most he can muster is sliding off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Now he lays comfortably, nearly drifting off. He barely feels a warm cloth cleaning him up and only really dares bring himself from the brink when he’s being pulled into warm arms. He blinks his eyes open, his blurry vision meeting Ronald’s grinding face. “What has you so cheery?”

“I got to spend the night with you. Think that’s a real good reason t’ smile.”

William smoothes back Ronald’s bangs, using the rest of his energy for a final kiss. “You're far too charming for your own good.”

“Yeah, I know.”

William rolls his eyes, closing them for the final time that night. He rests contentedly next to Ronald, their arms wrapped around each other. He would deny it the next morning if Ronald mentions it, he isn’t sure if Ronald can even see it, but William’s smiling too.


End file.
